The Enoch File
by RougePsyker
Summary: A series of logs has been found in the wake of the Kreig 526th's departure from their latest posting, detailing the day-to-day life of a Death Korps Siege Regiment from the perspective of Commissar Enoch, and his interactions with the stoic Korpsmen.
1. RECORDING 19383970

_**Hi guys. Well, I've been reading up what the /tg/ writefaggots have been churning out, and I found myself reading about the Death Korps of Krieg.**_

_**To say the least, it has been... inspiring.**_

_**As with ToyHammer, this is my take on the story of Kreigers and their newly shipped in Commissar.**_

_**

* * *

**_Evening, all. They call it evening here, right? Not like skitterfall or a half-dozen other names like those Alumbrians, right?

[pause]

Now... what were those instructions for activating this thing? Uh... Begin. Record. Start. Oh, wait... hello? Is this thing already on? Hey, eighty three, does the blinking light mean that this thing is working? Yes? Alright then.

[pause]

Hey, hey! I never said to start taking down what I'm saying! Stop wasting ink, you stupid autoscriber!

[pause]

No, eighty three, put your laspistol away! I said put it away! Shooting the autoscriber for misunderstanding my orders is a waste of Imperial resources, eighty three, and I will not tolerate that, do you understand? Yes, I mean that. Wait... no, verbal reprimand only. You don't need to... oh... hey, eighty three...

[pause]

Alright, alright, stop whining and give me fifty push ups, then. Can you manage that?

[pause]

Good. No, I don't need to see you do them. Yes, I'm sure. N-... okay, alright. Do it here, then.

[pause]

Okay... where was I? Eighty three, hold position for a second. What's the command for the ID and timestamping? Do I have to include one of those 'Thoughts for the Day' that... yes? Understood, eighty three. Continue on.

[pause]

RECORDING # 1938-397-0

DATE: (4)994-989.M41

SECURITY LEVEL: Journal, Personal. (OFFICER – Passkey phrase: "Uhh... what?")

DICTATION SOURCE: Commissar E. Enoch, 526th Kreig Siege Regiment.

THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: 'Beware thy... oh, what was it again? NO! Don't write this do-'

SCRIBE: GEN #004017-0006

wn. Oh frakking warp-hells!

[ERROR! IMPACT DAMAGE RECORDED!]

What the! Eighty three, stop this infernal noise!

[pause]

Thank you, eighty three. You are dismissed. Yes, dismissed. No more pushups for you. Go dig a trench or something. What? Rewarding you? No, I am not!

[pause]

I am? Alright, very well then, run laps around the trenchworks then, full combat gear.

[pause]

Whew... alright, that's him gone. Eighty three... wait, is this being recorded as well? Alright, I think I remember how to fix this...

[INPUT PARAMETERS CHANGED]

#83's a weird one, alright. Initial numbers #9182, designation number #83d. I call him #83 for brevity. It'd be nice to know his name, though. He's just like the rest of those Kreigers. Not a surprise, seeing as he is one. Always disciplined, always so... uptight. Even the Storm Troopers back at the Schola were more relaxed than these guys. Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course...

[pause]

Not anything punishable, anyway.

[pause]

Actually, that's the problem I've been having. Master Cain, Hero of the Imperium as he was, told me to keep on the good books of the troops I was to watch over, get to know them, make myself as a figure to follow, not fear.

[pause]

A bit hard when your regiment might as well be a shipload of servitors. I think these guys would get along with an Engineseer better than they would a Commissar!

[pause]

He passed me, you know? I may have been the most idiotic Commissar ever to pass through the Perlian Scholarium. He passed me. Even after that time I 'theoretically' sent 2000 'theoretical' Guardsmen to their 'theoretical' dooms in a 'theoretical' minefield. You know why? Because the next day, I got given a whole new exercise to do. I passed that one, because I knew to be careful.

[pause]

"You learned from your mistakes, Elijah." He said to me. "Those 2000 'theoretical' guardsmen were only numbers, but as far as I see it, they just helped you save even more guardsmen by teaching you a lesson."

[pause]

Master Cain was good teacher, if a little... unconventional... in his teaching methods. Always soft-spoken. Not loud unless he had to be. Not like the other schola teachers. Or the other Progen. They're the closest things I ever had to a family, you know? Parents, brothers, sisters. The deranged uncle that everyone's supposed to have, or the tight-lipped aunt. Hahahah...

[pause]

By the Emperor, I miss them.

[pause]

I keep thinking, why did I have to get assigned here? I mean, Sturm was the hardliner Emperor-botherer, and he gets himself assigned to some Cadians. The 918th, I think.

[pause]

I could have gotten used to Cadians. They've got discipline, but enough of them trip up. Enough to make an example of. But... these Kreigers. They're... different.

[pause]

Firstly, they all don't have names. Just... numbers. Stenciled onto their longcoats, their lasguns, their knives, their helmets and even those Emperor-forsaken gas-masks they're always wearing. And I mean always! I mean... do they ever take them off? What at sight it'd be if I saw them all showering in their gas-masks. Especially the female half of the regiment... Hey! NO! DELETE! ERASE! Oh, damnation...

[ERROR! IMPACT DAMAGE RECORDED!]

-OPPIT! Oh, there we go. That's better, isn't it? Well, I'm not used to them anymore. Just got myself a posting as a regimental Commissar. Arriving here was... unceremonious, so to speak. Came out here from the Schola on Perlia in a merchantman, and then shuttled down here with the rest of the Kreiger's new boots. Let me tell you, I had plenty of time to find myself a snug fit!

[pause]

Well, anyway, I got down in the shuttle, shipped across in this civilian cargo-veetol, and arrived on their parade ground.

Had the Cee Oh and... hold on, that's not right.

[INPUT PARAMETERS CHANGED]

T E S T I N G... no, its got spaces in it... hold on, where's that...

[INPUT PARAMETERS CHANGED]

TEST. CO. VTOL. XO. Yep, now we're baking with flour! Anyway, the CO – hardliner man numbered #9283 dash 18... oh frakkit. Not the sharpest nib in the stationary locker, are you?

[INPUT PARAMETERS CHANGED]

#12-34-56. #34-56-78. #9283-18. There. #9283-18. A Colonel. No name given, it seems. Big man, even by Kreiger standards, has a gas-mask with an Ork tooth dangling from the quick-release tab. I think he's the one of the three people here besides me with anything resembling a personality. The other is his XO. Major #8273-45. Nice woman, if her breastplate is anything to go by, and has this little 'Rhine'-pattern hand grenade drawn onto her helmet. Within regulations, of course.

[pause]

I'm not sure why they're the only ones here besides me that has a personality. I think its because they're used to talking with non-Kreigers. 'Rearguarders' they call them. Disturbingly enough, they said not to worry that I get called a 'shell-magnet'. Its just their term for anyone above the rank of Captain, it seems...

[pause]

Odd metaphor. Well, anyway, I have a name, thank the Emperor. Commissar Elijah Enoch, at your service. Well, not yours, you're only an autoscriber, but I am at the service of His Majesty upon the Golden Throne. Wait... who'se there!

[pause]

What is it? Oh, its you #83. You've done your laps? That was fast... Good Emperor above, you're not even out of breath, are you! I wonder what they put in your filter tanks. Anything like those penal guardsmen? No? Nothing special? Well, if you say so, then.

[pause]

Well, got a new posting here with these Kreigers. The 526th Kreig Siege Regiment. They do it both ways, you know. Keeping people out or getting their way in. I guess you have to think like a defender to be an effective attacker.

[pause]

Right now, they're recuperating losses along with the rest of the siege regiments of battle-group Hammer. With everything out in central plains, its impractical for us heavy regiments to go crashing through those meadows and hills. And don't get me started with the forests. So instead, we're fortifying one of the smaller Hives out in...

[pause]

83? Where are you? No, not here... hey, you! Yes... uh... #6345! Oh, secondary designation? #68e, are you? What planet are we on again, trooper?

[pause]

Helm. Right. Helm II. Tolkien system, it seems. Well, we're in the smaller hives out by the coast, and we're here to make this place seem like a Space Marine Fortress Monastery. Or as good a defensible position as we can. They seem to enjoy it, the Kreigers, digging away. I think I saw a few _skip_ when the quartermaster issued the entrenching tools and began breaking out the barbed wire.

[pause]

Anyway, I think that's enough for today. End. Halt. Stop. Whatever. Hey, #68e? How do you stop this thing? This button? Okay, here we go th-

[[Autoscribe session end.]]

* * *

**Well, I hope that was enjoyable.**** As with any first chapter, the number of reviews will dictate whether or not I will continue this project of mine.  
**


	2. RECORDING 19383977

_Well, guys, thanks for reviewing! I've been working on this while I've been at school, so it may not be as good as the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy! And if you do enjoy, review!_

* * *

Did it work? Let's see... yep, you're on. Let's get started. Timestamping button is... here. Am I right?

RECORDING # 1938-397-7

DATE: (4)998-989.M41

SECURITY LEVEL: Journal, Personal. (OFFICER – Passkey phrase: "See? I was!")

DICTATION SOURCE: Commissar E. Enoch, 526th Kreig Siege Regiment.

THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: **'**W_hat the hells is a passkey?_ Aw, not ag-'

SCRIBE: GEN #004017-0006

-ain.

[pause]

Damn.

[pause]

Well, looking rather shiny today for a servitor.

[pause]

I guess I do, too. Shiny, I mean. For a person in the Kreigers, that is. I just had my first parade with them. All two thousand of them, like dark brown wraiths, marching around while the Hive's 'mayor' came out and watch.

[pause]

He was a rather... er... round man by the name of Beetsley, came along and took up three seats of the viewing podium when he came out. I think we needed a Chimera just to get him up the stairs. The poor chairs were creaking rather worryingly while we were out there, too.

[pause]

After the parading around, we gave him one of our spare laspistols as a present, after one of the cogboys made it all nice and pretty, and the man was as happy as a little juvie on Emperor's Day. I think the Tech-Adepts out in the armory were a little sad for that poor thing. I hope that governor's going to at least try to clean it. We put on the safety and gave him an empty pack, just in case he gets it in his head to go play guardsman.

[pause]

But that isn't quite as important as what I saw. The Kreigers were important. By the Emperor... Four thousand (minus one, if you don't count the augmented leg of Trooper #5029-18n) boots shook the very ground as they made their way up the parade ground. The Death Korps moved in perfect cadence, a harmony that would have made any drill sergeant worth his stripes cry. I bet none of their PDF rabble could have done anything nearly as impressive as the Kreigers did.

[pause]

Not even our Schola could do that well, I don't think. Makes you wonder what these Kreigers were made of.

[pause]

I was quite impressed myself.

[pause]

Don't believe a Commissar could feel humility? It was one of the things that Master Cain taught us first and foremost: We may lead men by the millions, but we are here to serve Humanity. From the lowliest hive-worker to t he greatest of the Astartes, we serve Humanity. Even the Emperor served Humanity, guiding us into prosperity and to the stars, and we serve him in return. You must take that same role with your men, he said, and serve them as they will also serve you.

[pause]

Although Catachans are a different story, he said.

[pause]

Good Lord. I remembered that? Hah, I wish I did five years ago: That's when he tested me on that speech.

[pause]

Anyway, back to the Kreigers.

[pause]

They looked like a legion of death incarnate. This is the important bit: They were all in muted browns and greys, their uniforms and helmets... not a shiny piece on them. Like ghosts of Guardsmen past, of the forgotten heroes of the Imperium. I get the shivers just imagining what it would be like to face these men. They're completely silent, you know? Silent, except for their bootsteps and the cries of their Sergeants, not even while standing at ease. Not a sound from them. Even their voices were muffled, too, with their ever present gas-masks.

[pause]

I don't know what was going through that Governor's head when he saw them, but by the Golden Throne, these Guardsmen send chills down my spine.

[pause]

I'm glad I'm not a heretic. The Juamel 14th Light Infantry Regiment came through today, landed in the fields just outside the hives. They're headed towards the mountain regions. Big geothermal activity out there, always ash in the air. No wonder those Chaos crazies chose that place for a base; the ashes in the atmosphere disrupts anything flying, and the big lance batteries on our battleships in orbit tend to miss by half a kee. Can't risk hitting our own men, you see? Not when there's no gain to be had. What was that place called? Let me get that dataslate.

[pause]

Mordor. Renamed when the Mordians cleared that place out and made themselves a base up there... they abandoned it when they got called up to fight in the next sector over and now it's become a Chaotic house of horrors. There used to be some thermal plants up there, to keep the volcanoes down and channel their resources elsewhere, but...

[pause]

You'd have to be crazy to try and walk into that place...

[pause]

On an unrelated note, I still have to send a few Centuars out to dig up the PDF's Leman Russ. Might need more than a couple. Emperor alone knows if they can actually drive that thing in a straight line. The idiots dropped the Russ into an anti-tank ditch just on this side of the main highway while out on patrol. Well, at least we know it can stop a tank now, don't we?

[pause]

Good thing that shipment of the 'Goliath' pattern mines came in late. First time I'm thankful of the Administratum's processing speed. It would have been... messy... otherwise. I'll have to give them one of our APCs, and we'll pick it up when I drop off the Russ back at their motor pool. Or should we just requisition it? Just so that those Emperor-forgotten PDF troopers can't go ahead and drive it someplace they shouldn't be.

[pause]

Like our HQ bunker... Sounds like a better and better idea the longer I think about it. But that's going to be some paperwork I'll have to do.

[pause]

Yes? Come in. Ah, hello, #83.

[secondary dictation source detected: _Shm hrmphm hmmhpm ho hmoo_]

Oh, I see. Speak of the Warp. Bring them in, I suppose. There's the new 'in' tray that the Administratum gave me. Helps organize things.

[secondary dictation source detected: _Hyus, hmmhihmr_]

Thank you, #83. I'll just get back to my journal n-... hello? Since when did the autoscriber write down secondary sources?

[secondary dictation source detected: _h-dmhmk hougbhy khm hmr, hmmhihmr_]

Oh? Cogboy come in to do some maintenance yesterday, did they? Who was this? Tech-adept Vincenzo? Ah, I know the guy. Can't keep his hands off the Leman Russ tanks, has those optical pieces, right? Yes? I see... well, good for him. Dismissed, #83.

[pause]

Ugh... paperwork. Lots of it. No wonder Cain loved to give them as punishment duties. Let's have a look, shall we?

[pause]

Incident reports... requisition forms... a sketchup of the trenchworks, looks like... and… what's this? #83's data slate?

[pause]

Well now… I think I may as well have a look... override the password and… lets see… uh… wait… really? Wow… #6345-68e's a girl?

[pause]

This is… interesting…

[pause]

[Entering Standby Mode...]

Wha-? Don't open that door! Who's there?

[secondary dictation source detected: _Hmmhihmr?_]

Trooper #68! ? Wait just a moment! Er... uh… oh, ah… he-hem… good morning, trooper.

[secondary dictation source detected: _Mhfm mhmmhoom, hmmhihmr._]

Afternoon already? Ah, so it is…

[pause]

Why are you here, #68? Oh, and you too, #45.

[secondary dictation source detected: _hmhrrs, hmmhihmr._]

Papers? More of them? Good Emperor, we should just throw this stuff at the enemy. Kill them with the weight of our paperwork. Thank you very much, #45, #68. Dismissed.

[secondary dictation source detected: _-_Unintelligible: Voice source too distant-]

Make the Administratum unhappy? Well, I suppose you're right. Let's just put them on the table, then... I need a quick shower, haven't had one in... far too long. Alright, goodbye, #68.

[secondary dictation source detected: _Hys, hmmhihr?_]

Wait! Come back here!

[pause]

I have something for you to do when you leave. You're playing messenger. Get down to the Motor Pool and organize a few Centuars and a Chimera to come out to that Russ that they've managed to drop into the ditch, #45. Also, get to the motor pool and requisition drivers for a Leman Russ tank, and have them drive it back here. Yes, that will be all. Dismissed, #45.

[pause]

Stay there, #68, I have an errand for you, too.

[pause]

Run this message down to C-company's barracks: Two Platoon is to deploy, full combat gear, and escort the Chimera and Centuars as they go about their duties. Three and Four platoons are to make repairs to the ditch, make sure that they can really get a Leman Russ stuck next time. I don't think they've been out and about in a while, so I'd bet they would enjoy the exercise.

[secondary source detected: _-_Unintelligible, voice source too distant-]

No, #68, you may not join them, do you understand? Very good. Dismissed.

[pause]

Glad that's over... Must be an Emperor-awful tight fit underneath that greatc- No! What in the warp are you doing! Stop writing this down! Erase! Delete! Oh for the love of the Golden Throne, why do you insist on writing down everything I s-

[pause]

Right, you're an autoscriber. It's kind of in the description, isn't it?

[pause]

Alright, time to get this wrapped up, then. Shower first. Then I'm going to go ride out with those Chimera, stretch my legs a little. Maybe help smooth things over with the Leman Russ tanks when those PDF squaddies see a Commissar.

[Transcript Ends]


	3. RECORDING 19383985

RECORDING # 1938-398-5

DATE: (4)998-990.M41

SECURITY LEVEL: Journal, Personal. (OFFICER – Passkey phrase: _"_Do I really need this?")

DICTATION SOURCE: Commissar E. Enoch, 526th Kreig Siege Regiment.

THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: "Why the hell do I need a passkey, for, anyway?"

SCRIBE: GEN #004017-0006

H- I did it again, didn't I?

[pause]

Hoo boy. And I thought I had gotten it right this time. Looks like you'll need another look over, don't you? Or is it just me, I wonder.

[pause]

Meh, not that it matters.

[pause]

We'll get around to taking you apart afterwards.

[pause]

I'll just be finishing this journal first. Where did I leave off last time? Oh yes, picking up that Leman Russ. What a little adventure that turned out to be. I've got a ton of paperwork to do now, thanks to that.

[pause]

We went out with four Centaurs, three Chimera, two platoons of Kreiger Korpsmen, and a Leman Russ crew. Plus one Commissar and three other hangers-on: Troopers #45, #68 and #83, since they seemed kind of sad that I was leaving them behind. Let it not be said that Commissar Enoch – that is, me – never allowed his troops to get too bored. A Commissar's job is to keep up morale, and if their morale was raised by going along on a bumpy road in an armored crate, then that was their problem.

[pause]

Then again, it is within regulations that I get a few assistants, right? An aide and bodyguard... I'll have to look that up.

[pause]

Which reminds me; about low morale and how to raise it.

[pause]

They fight better when they know that there's something tangible to fight for. Serving the Emperor is good and all, but fighting so that you can at the end of your duties sleep on a soft bed - maybe even one that is not your own – isn't too bad, either.

[pause]

Although I'd rather not see what Cain was meaning by that. A lot of the beds I've seen around in the hives were rather... uncomfortable.

[pause]

Oh, and while we're still talking about these Emperor-forsaken rubes, I've finally become impressed by the PDF.

[pause]

They are absolutely incredible: No other human can get Leman Russ tanks stuck more thoroughly than a PDF trained driver! The frak-brained fool actually tried to make his own way out; dug himself in deeper, instead.

[pause]

Guess who had to dig them out?

[pause]

When we got there, I had half a mind to laugh at the stupidity of it. In the end, though, I just looked at it sternly as we hooked up the Centaurs. Normally, I'd have used proper tank-recovery vehicles, but we were rather short on those at the moment; they had all been taken out to the front lines, they were needed more out on the main continent with the heavy tank-assault regiments rather than in an infantry-heavy garrison unit like the Kreiger 526th.

[pause]

We weren't supposed to even _have_ Leman Russes, let alone have to dig them out. And wasn't like we would have needed them, either, until the PDF came along and got a Leman Russ stuck in the AT ditch.

[pause]

Let me tell you: when a Kreiger tells you that one of the most agile main battle tanks ever fielded by the Imperium can get stuck in that ditch, he isn't kidding. The tank will get stuck. Quite honestly, I don't think these guys are even capable of kidding around. It scares me, sometimes, but for a fearless Commissar that isn't acceptable. I just have to live with it, and hope that nobody finds Mr. Fluffles.

[pause]

I said that out loud, didn't I? Erase. Delete. Whatever makes you scribble that out. Honestly, do you have a command for that? What's your name, anyway? Ah, there's a label. GEN #004017-0006. Well, nice to finally know you, GEN.

[pause]

Now I know what to write in the 'Name' heading on your disposal form.

[ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!]

Hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop leaking ink! Dammit, #83, get me a cloth, double time! The frakking autoscriber sprung a leak!

[Entering SAFE Mode. Shutting down...]

=[COMMAND: REBOOT]=

RECORDING # 1938-398-6

DATE: (4)998-990.M41

SECURITY LEVEL: Journal, Personal. (OFFICER – Passkey phrase: _"_Boot, dammit.")

DICTATION SOURCE: Commissar E. Enoch, 526th Kreig Siege Regiment.

THOUGHT FOR THE DAY: "Or thou shall meet mine. That's the command? Is it back on now?"

SCRIBE: GEN #004017-0006

Hello? Hey, GEN's back online. And I've messed up with the Thought for the Day. Again.

[pause]

Oh, so the command was _re_boot? I see. Thank you for that, #83. Dismissed. If there's any more paperwork, leave it until I'm done.

[pause]

Well, anyway. Back to the tank.

[pause]

It was where #4 Platoon had told us where it would be; they came across it while out on patrol, reported it in and left a squad there while they dragged the Russ' crew back to base. We went out, and did the usual recovery operation. Engineseer Vincenzo came along with us, too, just to make sure we didn't anger the poor Russ' Machine Spirit when we dragged it out of its ditch.

[pause]

Quite honestly, I'm not sure how anything we did could anger it any more.

[pause]

After all, those PDF frakkers decided to drive it into a ditch, spin its tracks until they dug themselves about half a mee into the ground, and then don't have the sense to call the Guard firebase just half a kee out.

[pause]

Incense, blessed oils and a lot of swearing later, the cogboy went off and told us to gun the engine. The Russ was well and truly stuck. We had hooked up all four Centaurs to it, and it was still in the ditch. Vincenzo told us to hook on the Chimeras as well. We almost got it out, but it slipped back down.

[pause]

Though it was frustrating, the look on Vincenzo's face was quite worth it. Heheheheh... Although I think he may have sprung a leak just after that.

[pause]

I don't think I've ever seen a Cogboy get quite that... worked up before. Now that I think about it, I have, but they haven't quite been as... violent. I don't think those PDF crewmen will ever look at a sonic screwdriver in quite the same way ever again. Or a servo wrench. Or... well, you get the idea, right?

[pause]

Good thing that the Techpriests are outside of my jurisdiction. I'll still have to file an incident report about that, though.

[pause]

Emperor above, I hate paperwork!

[pause]

While the good Techpriest was applying his tools in new and interesting and almost certainly I think techno-heretical ways, #68 came up with a good idea. Dig it out. I think I should have seen that coming; these Kreigers like digging. They're pretty much molerats, except their digging projects have a parapet and firing step.

[pause]

And maybe a grenade ditch, and I've seen a few that have little shrines and things built on the inside of the firing steps.

[pause]

There were only about ten entrenching tools, so in the end, we drew lots. #68 was automatically in, since she had the bright idea, then we had fireteams B and C also joining in. The rest got to rotate in and out by fifteen minute intervals. Got the whole thing done in under an hour, everyone was as happy as Kreigers could be. Except the PDF, of course.

[pause]

I find it... odd. They enjoy digging. It's like... being in their element. Like making themselves a home. I don't know why, but... well, I know how to keep them happy. Should start listing trenchwork digging as a reward duty. I think we can have the earthworks done in half the time. Maybe some competition...

[pause]

Well, it took us almost an hour of digging, but we got the whole thing out. Vincenzo was pretty happy, until he saw what was under the maintenance hatches. We sent one of the Centaurs off with the crewmen to tell their bosses that the Guard were requisitioning their Leman Russ by order of the Departmento Munitorium (me) and would be sending a few crewmen down for the rest.

[pause]

Now _that_ got Vincenzo happy again. I worry about him. Guy swings moods faster than... than... something really fast that swings back and forth. A... hmm... how about a pendulum? Yeah, let's go with that. And its time for dusk inspection. Time to go.

[Transcript Ends]


End file.
